Episode93
Operation Spanish Omelette We picked things up with our brave band of Fisters basking in the warm glow of Dragon Gratitude after saving their Dragon Hoard. We jumped into block-time right away; Pete did some 3-Hour Blocks finding 2 more of Encillious' Data Bombs and handing the intel ov er to 01. Kiwi did some Arch stuff, Oz did some dreamy persuaso-political stuff, and Joe initiated "Operation Spanish Omelette"; a deeper dive into Fister creation. Awesomely, his investigation paid off when he found information showing Farela (lady white dragon) and Treewee-Maker-Dragon (this logger has almost as hard a time with Dragon names as Feudal Japan names) working together to siphon Dragon-Egg-White from Dragon Eggs. He also determined that the Dragon Hoard was actually where they kept all their Eggs, which totally made sense of how they claimed that 'all would be lost' if the Reavers got hold of it. He figured that Dragon White was the missing ingredient, so if we could get our hands on some, we would be able to make more Fisters! The next block was a sleep block for most of Veilos but Oz had other plans. He figured it might be the last night he'd get a chance to see his family before the Convergence so he tried out the new Loosen the Bonds Dream Technique and dream-travelled from Veilos to Ekenwynne. Uxia was surprised to see him but adapted quickly (as she does) and asked to learn how it worked (and for Oz to teach the kids). They had a heart-to-heart 'end of the world'-themed talk in which Uxia only threatened to get a new husband once (she has an interesting motivational style - part of her charm). Oz returned to Veilos, after showing his family how the new Dream Technique worked, with a new sense of what it means to be Ascendant and his spirits lifted. In the morning, Joe shared his FIster breakthrough with the everyone. The timing seemed great since we knew that the Dragons were moving their eggs away from Cordulon and we had just helped them big-time earning their gratitude. Time to cash in our Dragon brownie points! Oz called up Traxis using the Blue Scale and asked for help. Initially, Traxis was reluctant to help but when he heard Joe's tale of the eggs he became more interested. Farela also joined the conversation and confirmed that the egg's need not be damaged to extract some yolk. With a bit of epic Persuasion to remind them that they owed us and this would also help free the Great Mother in the final battle, they agreed to help. An interesting tidbit that emerged during the conversation with the Dragons was that the original creator of the Treewee was actually still alive. He had been Banished for his involvement in draining Whites from the sacred eggs in order to create the Treewee, but he could be retrieved. The Dragons were not completely opposed to the idea but there were many other dragons to consider retrieving as well. They would consider it (maybe even in time to help in the final battle). Circumstances had changed dramatically since those Dragons had been banished. The fact that Traxis and Farela were agreeing to let us use their eggs was proof enough of that. Next block, we met Traxis and Farela at the Fister facility. They told us that this would be the last we saw of any Dragon eggs since they were moving them all to another dimension somewhere far away. In fact, the Dragons, themselves, were all planning to relocate with their eggs but they promised to visit 'occasionally'. They wouldn't leave until they had tried to save the Great Mother in the final battle of the Convergence, though. They had brought three precious eggs with them! They carefully extracted some of the Whites and, with the help of our Fister Facility staff, we used it to create enough Light Emulsifier, (or 'Dragon-Mayo'), to create 9 more Fisters! We then thanked the Dragons for their help and they bid farewell. After a bit of wrangling we decided to bring the total number of Fisters up to 20 with five reporting to each of us. That makes the light Nanite distribution easier, at least, but we are dangerously low for the upcoming battle. Even with the bots working night and day to create more. In our final block of the session we started to get a Reaver-ey sense of unease around Veilos. With some 'sub-epic' percepting we narrowed it down to an area outside of the Veil by the dockyards. Knowing where to look, Kiwi could see that there was a great mass of Shadow Reavers gathering out there. This was very unusual for them since without Spirit Lore they are usually pretty out of it. We reached out to Zargax who reacted very strongly and suggested we kill them immediately. If they weren't gathering because of anything we were doing (and we didn't think they were) then they must be following someone else's commands. We figured this was another Yaw plot so we let 01 blast them to bits with the Arc's many Sub-Cannons.. It would have been great to understand their motivations but Zargax was right, the threat of a swarm of Veil-immune Shadow Reavers ready to descend on the Star Chamber and possess the guardians was too risky to let stand. Pete wondered if this was actually part of some Progenitor Plot to take over the galaxy after we save it, but that just made him think destroying them was an even better idea! If this logger recalls correctly, we ended the session in block three after destroying the Shadow Reavers with us figuring out what we doing that block. The Convergence is tomorrow! 44 Geneic 11 Mystic for the logger Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk